Godfather Recovery Walker
Key Features *Solid gyroscopically balanced bipedal frame *Thick titanum alloy reactive armor *Powerful lifting arms *Sheltered 'Hideout' workspace in belly *Capo repair drones (x6) Tactical Analysis I'm Here to Offer Protection: the Godfather is the companion to mechanized warfare. A repair platform that can keep pace with the army and quickly give battlefield aid to other vehicles. Though unarmed, it's thick armor gives it a surprisingly long lifespan in combat. An Offer You Can't Refuse: when it reaches a damaged vehicle, the Godfather immedaitely steps over it, sheltering the damaged vehicle with its own bulk as the onboard mechanic gets to work, cycling repair programs into the automated systems. Meet the Family: to assist the two mechanics and the driver on board, the Godfather also carries six Capo repair drones, which can swiftly cut away damaged portions and replace them with provided materials. Should these drones be destroyed in combat, the mechanics can put another one together with the automated assembly process and the stores of spare parts in the onboard storage locker. Protect the Boss!: however, the Godfather is completely unarmed save for the mechanics' sidearms and whatever weapons might be on the vehicle being repaired. Though it can take a beating, one should not leave the Godfather on its own in a combat zone, or it can be destroyed easily. Operational History Given the nature of armored warfare, it is inevitable that vehicles will break down. That is a law that cannot be violated, no matter how durable you make them. Tank parts will wear down, truck tires will blow, engines will sieze up, axles will crack. And that's simply outside of combat. Vehicles caught in the line of fire will often be heavily damaged if not a complete wreck or outright destroyed. For some time, the Forge deployed mechanics out of Knights and Curassiers, just like their medics for infantry, but the krogan caught on. Infantry they could brush away, but vehicles were FDI's strength, and mechanics were costly and took time to train. Anything marked with their trademark wrench was blown away, and field mechanics who were caught were brutally slain to leave a message. The Forge needed something else. And it was delivered to them by none other than Builder's League United, a colonial development firm used to remote industrial work. As soon as they heard of the contract, they immedaitely set to work retooling several of their walkers and construction vehicles to combat, adding armor and reliablity as well as testing for repair speed. The best and most affordable of these was the Godfather. Using an extended repair deck and a pair of human mechanics accompanied by a brace of Capo drones, these heavy walkers passed their selection trials with flying colors, outdoing their rivals by a wide margin. The time came to test it in the field with FDI's invasion of Eridanus I, seeking to take the desert world back. Though the Alliance forces were in disarray, casualties were still mounting, and the Forge needed a way to keep the momentum up, or they could lose the initiative. Over a hundred Godfathers were deployed with forward Marine units on the surface, backing up their armored battalions. Of those hundred, eighty-one survived the two year campaign, a startling percentage based on the number of times each Godfather had gotten caught up in the line of fire. FDI gave the contract to BLU, and has not regretted the decision ever since. Category:Vehicles